Saying Goodbye
by random-k
Summary: Having a Pokémon with you is wonderful. But Pokémon , like all friends, are not forever and one day you must part. Some partings are more permeant than most.


Saying Goodbye

I do not own anything but my own ideas

* * *

Every good trainer knows that someday you will say goodbye to your Pokémon.

The trainer could feel to old to travel, they could be injured, or overwhelmed by the care required to put into the Pokémon. Whatever the reason the two are parted.

The trainer will watch the wild Pokémon hoping to see the Pokémon they had once trained. The Pokémon usually just feels sad.

A trainer Pokémon partnership is a beneficial one. The trainer trains the Pokémon, making them stronger, feeds them, and grooms them, In return for the protection and companionship of the Pokémon. A Pokémon with a trainer sees the world, learns to fight all sorts of opponents, surpassing the typical wild Pokémon in strength and versatility.

Releasing a foreign Pokémon is always the hardest. It's the wrong region and they are so lost.

Any released Pokémon has lost their pack, their herd that was once filled by being with a trainer. Although stronger they are now a singularity , their origin left behind when a trainer caught them.

The Pokémon are now alone.

When N had first seen a Pokémon released he viewed the reluctance as Stockholm Syndrome. He grey increasingly desperate to rid the world from that kind abuse, that left Pokémon so dependant on humans.

Later he would look back on those days with shame. The bond between people and Pokémon was something to be cherished, not broken. And Plasma had forcibly shattered many. Now he tries to save them.

Ahead he sees a girl and her Pokémon in a forest clearing.

"Go on" she tells her Pokémon. " You will be happier here. There are trees, with lots of fresh air, and sunshine."

"I don't want to!" her Pokémon , a Beautifly , protested. "I want to stay and see the world with you." The Beautifly hovered above her head, sending her into a fit of laughter. It ended with a dry cough that startled N, it sounded like it should have come from an old man.

N walked over to the two. "Don't make him go" he pleaded softly. " Cant you see he dosent want to leave you."

"Stole the words right out of my mouth" Her Beautifly deadpanned.

She looks at him with a sad smile. She doesn't look old, 11 at the most, but she doesn't have the eyes of one. They are old eyes that have seen much. Most trainers have those eyes, but it startles him. How young did she start training, to have seen so much?

"Can I trust you?" she asks, breaking a long silence.

He wants to tell her no, she shouldn't trust him, that she shouldn't trust so easily, she was a young kid with an older male in a forest, and a stranger at that. But he knows that's obvious, and furthermore not the answer she wants. He has never felt more open and vulnerable in his life than when he answered " yes" and hoped he would prove worth her trust. The words had a binding feel to them.

At that she walked up to him and held out a simple Pokéball. "Than will you look after him for me?"

N blinked at the object she had pressed into his hand. "But he wants you!" he protested

"And I don't want him to be forgotten" she tells him sadly

N can't comprehend how a Pokémon could be forgotten, had his impression of her been wrong? Was she a bad trainer, doing the right thing? But why would Beautifly love her so much? "How could you forget about him?" He finally asked.

She stands on her tiptoes and whispers in his ear, "I'm running out of time. They say I will be out of time any day now." She quietly walks away, and N is left with a Beautifly and a Pokéball pondering what kind of time she is talking about.

* * *

A week later he is walking in a park with her Beautifly hovering over his shoulder, when he sees a photo of her and Beautifly on a bench. He goes closer to examine it and notices the photo covers a plack. It reads "In Loving Memory of Rosemary Erin Dakers , daughter , friend, trainer, dreamer. Born February 27/00- Died August 12/ 11. She will forever remain in our thoughts.

N notices now that the bench is covered in photos, flowers ,and cards, as her meaning of "out of time" sinks in. As he and Beautifly leave he glances back one more time at the addition he made, a simple red Pokéball. Some wouldn't understand its significance, but she would. It felt appropriate.

Someday everyone must say Goodbye. And some goodbyes are more permanent than one could ever imagine.

* * *

_I figure this could have happened sometime in between Black/White and Black/White 2 when N travels. Plasma has said a lot against the ownership of_

_Pokémon but is releasing a Pokémon where ever you are the best solution either? And how do they feel about it? _

First story, please leave comments and critique.


End file.
